The Time Before The Future
by TheBoglies
Summary: The story begins after the engagement - see what takes place from the end of Archie and Lexie's magical dance.
1. 1

The Time Before The Future The waltz music faded out but it took the young couple dancing a while to notice. Their minds were elsewhere, completely focused on each other. When they stopped moving, they stood there, suddenly nervous. There were a few seconds of silence, then they both spoke at once: "Archie, you..." "Lexie..." They both laughed & tried again, Lexie taking Archie's slight nod as an invitation to go first, "I guess I've never really told how good you look dressed like that, have I?" she said ducking her head shyly. "Thanks. You are amazing." He replied smiling. Lexie flushed slightly: "Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure..." Archie stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips: "Shh, Alexandra, you misunderstand me. I do like the dress, it's beautiful & it suits you, but you, you are amazing." Lexie was now almost the colour of her gown. Archie only used her full name when he was very emotional: "Hush! You've been keeping your father sober by finishing his drams again." He chuckled gently; he had thought the fact that he sometimes rescued situations by doing that was his own little secret; though now he was not surprised that Lexie had been the one to find him out. As for his laugh, it was a musical sound that sent chills up & down her back as he replied: "Ok, I've had two, but believe me, I know exactly what I'm saying. This is absolutely NOTHING to do with whisky; it's much better than that!" "I won't argue there!" Lexie laughed. "Good." Here Archie's beam faded slightly as her both saw & felt Lexie shiver. "Take this." Before she could protest his jacket was around her shoulders. "You'll freeze!" she complained, all the while pulling the jacket tighter & snuggling into it. "Well, you'll just have to keep me warm then." Lexie took the hand that Archie offered to help her down the steps of the makeshift dance floor. Both felt the electricity that passed between them as they touched, but said nothing; words couldn't have expressed it anyway. Looking up at Archie, almost asking permission with her eyes, Lexie snuggled into Archie's side & put an arm around his waist: "Warmer?" "Much." He rewarded her with a kiss on the forehead. With that they turned & headed for the path around the loch. They walked in silence for quite a while, each still slightly unable to believe their luck or take everything that had happened on this crazy, wonderful day, in. Each seemed to be seeing the beautiful scenery around them with fresh eyes, as though they had just woken from a long, refreshing sleep. They were in no real hurry & they stopped several times to look at things or more likely just to hug or kiss. The cry of a Red Kite overhead caught Archie's attention, but as he moved to look up for it, he felt his bride-to-be wince: "Lexie? What's wrong, are you ok?" "I'm fine, it's nothing." She replied. But Archie had heard the catch in her voice & was not to be dissuaded: "Lexie, talk to me, what is it?" By now he had stopped them walking & was standing in front of her, his arms around her waist, looking down at her with concern in his eyes. "Nothing, it's silly, it's just that..." here she gently lifted her left hand to show the small but stinging scratch the can pull Archie had used for a spur of the moment ring had given her. The handsome young Laird instantly went as pale as though he were the one loosing blood: "Oh my God! Lexie, I'm SO sorry! I didn't think! Let's get you inside, I don't know how I could have been so thoughtless!" By now Lexie was laughing: "Archie, Archie, calm down! It's just a scratch, I don't want to go inside yet. There are first aid boxes in all the marquees (I put them there myself). We can use one of those, can't we?" "Ok, I guess." He looked uncertain. "Stop worrying Archie. I'll be fine, & besides the coffee pots are still warm in there, you can defrost a little!" "Well...alright. But first thing tomorrow, I'll be thinking about getting you a proper ring!" he laughed. "Archie I love my ring. Ok I know it won't be the real thing, but I'll do you a deal." "Name it!" Archie said earnestly. "You can buy me my proper ring, if I can have this one smoothed off & wear it on a chain." "Sounds fair." He grinned. By now they had reached a marquee. Archie lead Lexie to a chair & looked around with a puzzled expression on his face. "Behind the drinks table." Lexie advised. "Oh right, thanks." A few seconds later Archie re-emerged, box in hand, and ready to start treatment. With shaking hands & an earnest glance at Lexie (who tried valiantly, but couldn't completely hold in a gasp as the metal moved over the graze), he very gently wiped the tiny trace of blood away & applied a medicated plaster of the kind he had so often used in his time at restaurant. Lexie couldn't help but smile: "Honestly Archie, it's hardly a major blood vessel & I'm not made of china!" She had expected her quip to lighten the mood, but she looked up at him & saw tears in his eyes as he replied: "No, you're much more precious to me than that; I love you." What else could she say but "I love you to." A toast 'to us' (made with one of the bottles of champagne that still sat in an ice bucket on a nearby table) & a cup of coffee later they were snuggled up beside each other talking about the future, when Lexie noticed the time: "Lord! Look how late it is, everyone will be wondering where we are!" Archie smiled & shook his head: "No they won't, there's nobody around. All the guests left ages ago. My parents are sleeping, Golly's nursing that sick doe of his (he's been itching to get away from 'all this Tomfoolery' all day to check on her), & the last time I saw Duncan he & the musicians were heading for the village ready to make a night of it. They wanted me to go with them, but I wasn't in the mood. So, you see, no rush." "That's as may be Archie, but look around you. There's enough work out here alone to keep me busy for a fortnight! I should get started." Archie laughed: "Whoa! Not in that gown you shouldn't & anyway, don't you think saving the Estate & getting engaged is quite enough activity for one day? I can help you tomorrow." "Well, I guess, but how do work out I saved Glen Bogle?" Lexie said mystified. "Easy, you were the one who saw what Stella..." Lexie shuddered: "Archie stop." "What is it? What did I say?" he was confused. "It's that woman's name; oh Archie, I know it's crazy, but I can't help it. Every time I hear you say it my insides turn to ice." Here Lexie burst into tears, releasing all the tension of the past several months in one go. Archie felt his heart twist painfully in his chest as he pulled Lexie into a tight embrace. Much as it tore at his soul to hear her weeping, Archie was aware that she needed to do this, to get rid of her private demons. So for some time (he would never be sure quite how long), he did nothing but hold & rock her, not very successfully biting back his own tears, stroking her hair & murmuring comforts that neither of them would remember later. All he could do was hope & pray that the love he was willing himself to wrap around her like a blanket would eventually reach her through all her shuddering sobs of hurt & pain. In the end the tide seemed to be turning & Archie finally spoke: "Oh Lexie, I'm so sorry. I've been so blind! She really hurt you, didn't she my Darling?" He felt Lexie nod against him as she sobbed & made an instant decision: "As of this second, that name is completely banned on this Estate & you will never hear it pass my lips again. That's a promise, ok?" "Swear?" Lexie asked, snuffling. "Lexie, Darling, look at me." Archie waited until she did so before continuing: "Good. Now, I swear on a stack of bibles & the Glen Bogle Stone, you'll never hear me say that name again, ok?" "Ok, but if you ever...!" "I won't. I swear!" He actually had a pretty radical plan in mind of how to make his promise very easy to keep, but now was not the time for that. "Good, because if you do, I'll be off this Estate & out of your life faster than you can say Lassele's Bank! Clear?" This time it was Archie's turn to shudder; he knew Lexie was deadly serious. "Clear." He nodded. "That does mean that you'll have to be one to tell everyone though, so that I don't break my word." This caused yet more tears to spring to Lexie's eyes, but she knew Archie had a point; she'd painted herself into a corner there. She blinked the tears away & looked up at him: "Ok, I can do that once; no questions, everyone together, as long as you promise to be there to hold me afterwards?" "I promise, I'll be right with you the whole time & we'll get it over with as quickly as possible, tomorrow, ok?" Lexie nodded vigorously & earned herself another quick but tender kiss to seal the bargain before she spoke again: "Good, now that scheming, over- dressed, over-paid PERSON is out of our lives forever, you were saying something about how I saved Glen Bogle?" Relieved beyond words that his loved one's black mood had lifted, Archie sighed with sheer contentment & continued with his explanation: "Well, as I was saying, if you hadn't seen what was happening & done something about it, the rest of us would have carried on making complete fools of ourselves. So, you see we'd all be packing our bags right now & this would be the worst day of my life instead of the best!" He must have said the right thing for he was rewarded with a soul- shattering kiss. 


	2. 2

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE - PART 2: Despite Archie's (it has to be said somewhat half-hearted) protests, Lexie was never one to sit still for too long, especially when there a big mess to clear up, so really without his knowing quite how, Archie soon found himself standing at the kitchen sink washing up whilst Lexie dried. He didn't really mind though, he knew Lexie would fret if it was left. She was fiercely proud of 'her' house, & as she pointed out, she had even more cause to be proud of it now, didn't she? Archie had been about to tease her that it was actually 'his' house, but in light of her earlier comments about being the 'Laird's Wife', the last thing he wanted to do was to spook her into changing her mind, so he wisely held his tongue. Thus the question of her remaining as housekeeper was tackled without it even being asked; that was how Lexie wanted it, so that was how it would be. He was pleased that nobody else knew about the engagement yet. Oh sure, he wanted to shout it from the roof-tops (who wouldn't?), but this was their special time, the time when they were the only 2 people in the world who knew just how wonderful today had really been, & part of him didn't want it to end. Neither, it seemed, did Lexie. She hadn't reacted as he had thought women were meant to these things. She was happy now, you only had to look at her to see that, but it was a quiet, peaceful kind of happiness, perhaps the calm after the storm of earlier; not the sort of reaction that anyone who knew Lexie (or thought they did), would expect at all. Her initial thought upon calming had been worry that her eyes must be red & swollen, but he had told her sincerely she was just beautiful. The quiet mood meant there'd been no talk of Fairytale dresses, or churches. (Though all she had to do was say & she could have all of that & more). She hadn't run to wake his mother, insisted on calling hers or even suggested they go down & join the others for a drink. For now she seemed content just to be with him. The thought brought a lump to his throat & he swallowed it quickly, not wanting any more tears (even happy ones) to flow that day. The one thing she had jokingly reminded him of earlier was that here they were engaged & he'd never even asked her out yet! He had quickly remedied that though, asking her to join him on the next fine day for a picnic by the loch. Once they had finally stopped laughing, she agreed (with the sole proviso that she didn't have to cook it!), sealing the deal with a long, deep, passion- filled kiss that made his head swim. The memory of it left him giddy again now. In an attempt to steady himself his mind had just turned to all things 'sparkling' when Lexie's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Penny for them?" she asked, handed him the dish it was clear she had been holding for several seconds. "Pardon? Oh sorry." He took the dish looking a little sheepish. Lexie grinned at him: "Archie? Penny for your thoughts? You were a million miles away just now." He took the cup she was rinsing from her hand, removed both their aprons & led her across the room to sit at the kitchen table before explaining: "I was just thinking about your ring." Lexie's face lit up. "Well, go on." She encouraged, the suspense clearly killing her. "Not having done this before, I was just trying to decide whether I should ask you to help me choose it or whether should I surprise you. Which would you prefer?" Lexie beamed & considered for a second before replying: "Surprise me please. Nothing too big or flashy mind, no raised setting either; it'll never be off my finger & I'm sure neither of us would want it coming to grief while I work." Archie's smile could have lit up the house for a month. It would cost, but he would have the ring specially made & he could already see the design in his mind's eye; as per instructions, he wasn't about to tell Lexie that though. What he said instead was: "Ok, subtle but beautiful is; I'm sure I can manage that!" Then he stopped: "If it's to be a surprise though I'll need to borrow one of your rings, to be sure & get the size right." "I'll bring you one down first thing. I sometimes wear a ring my aunt gave me on that finger, it's the only one I can get it to fit. You can collect it when you kiss me good morning!" "Oh yes, Lexie I like how your mind works, very cunning!" he giggled "I promise I'll be extra careful with it, ok? There's one MAJOR flaw in your brilliant plan though!" "Oh yes Archie, & that would be what exactly?" she asked, trying & failing to sound haughtily offended. "I RUFUSE to wait that long for another kiss!" He rushed the last few words out & clamped his lips over hers before Lexie had time to think or even breathe & kissed her with a sudden hunger that was a surprise to both of them. But once over her pleasurable shock, Lexie responded to his 'ambush' more than willingly. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. 3

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 3 The sun was setting & despite the central heating being up full, the house's large rooms with their high ceilings, were getting so cold that Lexie was reluctantly forced to admit to herself that it was time to change into some warmer clothes. The painfully new shoes which were under the sofa somewhere would unfortunately have to be retrieved, but that was a price she'd had to pay for dressing up. The thought crossed her mind that it would be the third time she had opened her wardrobe that day, some kind of personal best she was sure. That said though, she was not about to let the best day of her life (so far), go by without making some sort of record of it. Reluctantly, she began to disentangle herself from Archie's arms & made to get up from the sofa in the drawing-room where the couple had been all but dosing. She felt the chill in the air as she got up, but what really caught her unaware was the sharp little sting of loss she experienced when she was no longer in physical contact with Archie. He must have felt it to for he opened his eyes & raised his head from the back of the sofa to look at her: "Lexie?" She smiled at him whilst replacing her shoes. He looked so cute like that: "It's ok Sweetheart. Do me a favour please? Put your jacket on." "Sure, but why?" he asked complying. "Because the digital camera is still in study & if ever a day deserved a picture this is it!" she beamed disappearing across the hall. "Great idea." he called after her. By the time she got back Archie was casually leaning on the mantelpiece, staring into the empty grate looking incredibly handsome, in full traditional dress & seeming for all the world as though he had just stepped back a century. Seeing how perfect the shot was she had simply said "Smile!" & clicked. They then reversed roles & he took a shot of her in the same position, before they set the timer & posed for their first photo as a couple. Images chosen, Lexie then hurried upstairs whereas Archie took a few minutes to resize, print & save the images (he wanted some to carry around in his wallet), before getting changed. "When do you want to tell everyone?" Archie asked standing at the kitchen counter making some sandwiches whilst Lexie made the tea for supper. "Tomorrow, I guess, but..." she said reluctantly. She turned in time to see Archie's face fall to the floor & realised what he must be thinking: "God no! I'm not having doubts; I've never been more certain of anything! It's just that..." "What?" he asked, his face drawn & his voice just a little hurt. "Well, it's just that today has been so many things, I wouldn't mind some time just to take it all in & just be happy..." her voice faded, not really wanting to finish. "You're still nervous about what people will think about the Laird marrying the housekeeper, that's it, isn't it?" Archie's hurt was clear in his voice. Lying to him would only make things worse so Lexie simply nodded. He sighed: "Lexie, I won't lie to you, there will be talk & it won't be easy. But I believe we can handle it, if we stay strong! There is one other solution; I can hand Glenbogle over to Lizzie in trust for Martha." Lexie gasped: "You'd do that?" Archie nodded grimly: "In a heartbeat. All you have to do is ask." Lexie gasped again; knew the enormity of what Archie was saying, the sacrifice he was offering to make. He would hand over everything he'd just been given back, give it all up, for her. She sighed & chose her words very carefully: "Archie, right now, I'm so nervous that a pretty big part of me wants you to do just that. Part of me wants to have you get the papers drawn up just to prove it, but I can't do that. I have to take a chance, remember?" She was recalling their earlier words. "It'll be worth the chance & it's a chance you won't be taking alone." He replied. "That's why it's worth facing." Lexie said simply. That said, they decided to wait until the engagement ring was ready before making their announcement, ate supper talking about everything & nothing & then reluctantly but wisely parted at the top of the stairs, to curl up in separate beds & dream of each other. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. 4

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 4 The next morning Archie was awake extra early (actually he hadn't slept all that well), showered, dressed & scurried down the stairs, ducking into the library to let Duncan leave the house, & then doubling back to head for the kitchen. Making as little noise as possible, he crept up behind Lexie & covered her eyes: "Guess who?" He felt Lexie jump but then felt a thrill as she relaxed into his touch. She turned in his arms & gave him a smile to rival the sun: "Morning Archie, alright?" "I will be." Archie answered pulling her close & kissing her. When they eventually parted, his words were slightly breathless: "Now I'm alright." Lexie's eyes were sparking: "Me to. So yesterday was more than just a beautiful dream, then?" "Much more,..." he assured her "unless we both had exactly the same beautiful dream at exactly the same time, & even if we did, we were both awake just now." "Well, I'm still not sure how awake I am. I'll have to run a scientific experiment, just to check!" she kissed him again, letting her hands run through his hair. When the kiss ended she laughed at the slightly dazed look on Archie's face: "Yep, I'm awake!" "I'd more than agree with that!" Archie grinned. Just then he saw something sitting on the kitchen worktop behind Lexie. He gently reached past her & picked it up. "Is this the ring?" Lexie nodded: "That's Aunt Sarah's ring. I always liked it as a child & when she died she left it to me." She explained. "I can see why you like it so much, it's lovely." He said, turning the piece to hold its aquamarine stone up to the light. "Are you sure you're ok with me borrowing it? I'll keep it safe, I promise." Lexie laughed: "I'm sure, Archie you must try & stop worrying. I do have a favour to ask though. Would you mind getting it valued for me? It's not insured & I have the feeling it ought to be." "My pleasure Sweetheart, but I have a favour to ask you to. I have to go into the city on Bank business, (no don't worry, it's with the Chairman, the flight to South America left late last night), it's just some 'loose ends' paperwork but I will be gone most of the day." "Oh Archie!" Lexie's face fell. He tried to comfort her: "I know Lex, I'd much rather stay here to, but this has to be done, & the sooner I leave the sooner I'll get back." Seeing the beginnings of a pout darken her pretty features, Archie thought quickly: "Look, how about I leave my mobile number & you can call whenever you like, ok?" "Alright,.." Lexie agreed a little grudgingly, "what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Can you tell my father, Duncan & Golly for me? If I leave while the roads are still clear, I should be done & back by about 3:30pm." Lexie pulled a face: "Geese, leave me the good jobs, why don't you? Ok, but you're not driving all that way without some food inside you, sit!" "Yes Ma'am!" came the cheerful reply. Half an hour or so later Lexie turned from where she had been seeing Archie off at the back door & made back for the kitchen. No-one was any the wiser yet & there were still breakfasts to be made. Old Hector would be in a grumpy enough mood when told of Archie's errand without his porridge being cold or lumpy as well! As she worked she took spoonfuls from her own bowl & hummed along to the radio. Sure, there was still a not so small mountain of washing-up (which she usually loathed), to be done but not even that was going to bother her today. Who knew, now that Archie was in charge of Glenbogle's purse strings again, maybe she could 'talk him into' buying her a dishwasher? It was worth a shot! She wondered whether anyone would notice anything different about her when she served up. If anyone would, it would probably be Archie's mother Molly, she decided. She would have to be extra careful around Mrs. MacDonald if she didn't want to let 'the cat out of the bag'. Molly was a little bit scatter-brained as well as very sweet, but knowing Lexie's luck, Molly would pick this morning to have one of her uncanny flashes of insight! One thing Lexie knew for sure, she could have done a heck of a lot worse for a mother-in-law! Archie's father, now he was a different game of soldiers altogether! He, Lexie was sure, would bluff & bluster about class (without ever actually mentioning the word), for Heaven only knew how long. Then he would sulk for just long enough to drive her to tears & Archie into a stubborn fury, before finding a way to back down a little less than graciously, without loosing face. It wasn't that she didn't like Hector MacDonald, the opposite, or she wouldn't be working here, it was just she knew him, that was all. She finished with the porridge, sighed, reminded herself that it had been her idea to keep things secret for now, put what she hoped was her best mask on, & headed for the dining-room. TO BE CONTINUTED... 


	5. 5 and 6

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PARTS 5 & 6 Archie meanwhile, whistled loudly to himself as he drove along. He had been right to leave so early & to take the car instead of the Land Rover. The roads were all but clear & at this rate, he would have plenty of time in the city before his appointment with the bank. The thought of moving the Estate's newly restored finances lock, stock & barrel, to another bank, particularly without telling his father, made him nervous. Still, he had two very good reasons as far as he was concerned. The first was that not to put too fine a point on it, was that it been partly Lassles fault, through pretty incompetent fund management, that he had taken over the Estate in such a mess in the first place. He was damned if he was going to stay with them only face losing Glen Bogle again a decade down the track. The second reason (by far the most important to him right now), was Lexie. If the mention of Lassles or anything or anyone to do with them made Lexie unhappy, that was it, they were gone. Oh, Archie knew all too well that he was letting his heart rule his head in what should have been a logical business decision, but right now he didn't care. The Estate would survive without Lassles, of that he was pretty sure, but he was absolutely certain that he couldn't live without Lexie. The thought of her made him smile, & almost reflexively he checked his jeans pocket for Aunt Sarah's ring. It was still there safe & sound. His fiancée would kill him if anything happened to that. His smile broadened to a beam as he realised that he'd never allowed himself to think of Lexie that way before. He'd thought of her as the woman he loved & even as his bride to be, but never his fiancée. He was just beginning to wonder what his dear, departed brother Jamie would think of it all when his mobile rang. He looked at the number on his hands- free & a puzzled frown crossed his face. As far as Archie knew only Lexie was aware he had his mobile with him. As arranged, his pulled into the nearest lay-by before returning the call. "Lex! Hi." "Hi yourself. How's it going?" she asked. "Great, apart from missing you like crazy. I was right about the traffic, so I should be back on time, if not slightly early." He replied hopefully. "Yeah, I miss you to. I don't know how I kept a straight face at breakfast though. I was sure Molly would see right through me!" "And did she?" Archie's voice made it clear that he was enjoying the game & wouldn't be in the least bit concerned by either reply. Lexie giggled: "No, I don't think so, but I think Golly might have us nailed though!" This time it was Archie's turn to laugh. The Estate's Gamekeeper was a very quiet, deep man, whom Archie was very fond of but he had the senses of a hawk combined with the sensitivity of a doe, all wrapped up in the prickly skin of a thistle. "I should have guessed, I wondered why you were on his phone! We have no worries with Golly though. I can guarantee he won't say anything to anyone (including us), unless we mention it first. What makes you think he's 'got us?" Archie asked curious. "Well, I don't quite know whether he spotted something or overheard us or what, but when I came in to hang out his washing, he asked me whether I seen you this morning. When I said 'yes' but you'd gone into the city, he moved the phone off some books, put a chair by the desk, mumbled something about checking the stakes in the paddock fence & disappeared faster than a dram on Burns' night! That enough proof for you? Lexie teased. "'Game, set, match' Golly, I think!" Archie agreed. "How did breakfast go?"  
  
"Ok." She said brightly, "Hector grumbled a bit, but he too busy trying to feed Rommel tit-bits on the sly to get cross!" "Sounds like my father!" Archie chuckled. "Listen, Darling, I hate doing this, but I'm going to have to go if I want to get to the jewellers before the meeting, I'm sorry." Lexie sighed: "I know, you're right, but drive carefully & hurry back. I love you." "I will Lex. I love you to. Bye!" "Bye." With that Archie reluctantly hung up & continued his journey. As ever when he was came to the city these days, Archie found himself with mixed emotions. There was the relief that when people looked at him they did so without too much expectation in their eyes coupled with curiosity about how many of the passing strangers he might be related to, but today there was also the feelings of elation & excitement of the past two days. God, he was happy! Happier than he had ever been. Oh sure, in the past going back to Glenbogle after a trip to the city he would have felt the tiniest pang of longing for old life, but now it was in the city where he felt a little like a fish out of water. It seemed so noisy, hurried & impersonal, compared to his home. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Archie wondered when he had started to think of Glenbogle as 'home' again. He couldn't say for sure, the place had just sort made its way into his bones, not that he was complaining anymore! One thought led onto another & he began to wonder when he had actually fallen in love with Lexie? Archie knew when he had admitted it to himself (yesterday afternoon when Stella had told him how she felt), what he couldn't pin-point was when it had actually happened. This beautiful, caring, bright firecracker of a woman had slowly seeped into his soul without his being aware of it. Some day, a little way further into their relationship perhaps, he'd ask Lexie when she'd realised how she felt, though Archie had a feeling her answer might well leave him with even stronger regrets about not having seen sense much sooner. He pulled into a parking space in an underground car-park near the city centre, having checked his watch, & after a swift change of mind, he headed off to the bank. He wanted to get the meeting & get it over with so that he could get to his more pleasant task, finding a top notch jewellers. He was determined that nothing but the very best was good enough for Lexie. Down by the loch, the mist rolled in & knowing she had to bring a flask of soup down to Golly, Lexie decided to grab a jumper before she left. At the bottom of the stairs her hand settled on the banister & to her surprise felt something soft. She looked down & discovered that her hand was resting on a jumper that due to its size, could only be Archie's. Acting on a sudden impulse, she picked it up & pulled the sweater over her head, rolling up the sleeves to make it reasonably wearable. His after-shave permeated it & she inhaled & sighed contentedly. A little voice in her ear whispered that she was being incredibly sentimental but she really didn't care; it felt right. It was nearly as nice as one of Archie's hugs. With that, she fetched the soup & started the half kilometre or so walk to the water's edge. Golly lifted his eyes from the water when he heard her coming, He was a quiet as ever but his eyes were smiling: "Lass." She smiled at him: "Golly, hi. I brought you some home-made vegetable soup." "Thank you, it's welcome." As he took the flask his eyes fell on the sweater & twinkled just a fraction. "Good idea." The Gamekeeper was man who's motto could have been 'few words, but well chosen', & they both knew he wasn't talking about the soup. Lexie went & stood calmly with her back to Golly, leaning on a flat rock looking across the loch: "Thanks. How's the doe? Archie said you were worried about her." "Aye, I am, but if she makes it to Sunday, she'll be fine." Golly said. "Let me know?" Golly nodded: "I will." After that each was silent for several minutes before the Gamekeeper spoke up again: "So, Archie's got the reins of the Estate back again." He said taking a sip of the hot liquid. It was another cryptic statement of fact & Lexie couldn't fail to see the meaning: "Yep, she left last night, after the ball." Golly sighed with relief: "That's best. It's good to have one of the family in full charge again." "It sure is." Lexie drew a contented breath & then remembered the 'ring' in her pocket. She turned to the older man & gave him the can pull. "It's too sharp, it'll rub away at a chain." She explained. Golly nodded, smiling slightly; he knew: "it'll be smooth by dinner." Then he pocketed the ring, took another drink & turned back to clearing an outlet blocked by reeds. Lexie knew a cue by now when she saw one: "I'll see you later then; the food will be on the table at six." "Right you are. I'll be there." With that Lexie walked away, smiling to herself, secure in the knowledge that she & Archie had at least one solid supporter in the glen. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. 7

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 7 "I don't mean to be rude,..." Archie sighed as he looked at the Bank Chairman & stood up presenting his hand to be shaken, "...but there is absolutely nothing you can say that will change my mind. Ms. Moon tried to sabotage Glenbogle & caused someone I love a great deal of pain." The memory of Lexie's crying bout reared its head causing Archie's heart to shiver in his chest, but he pushed it away; this had to be done, & done as quickly & cleanly as possible. "My family can do what they like with their personal accounts, but I & the Glenbogle Estate no longer bank with Lassles Bank." The Chairman took Archie's hand. The young man was immovable & he could see it. "I'll have the transfer papers drawn up by next Tuesday. The First Edinburgh Bank you say?" "Yes please." "As you wish Sir, & may I say again how sorry I am for the distress Ms. Moon caused you. Lassie's does not normally employ sabotage, I can assure you." The look on Archie's face was a false smile masking a grimace: "I'm sure." Then he had an idea that turned his smile genuine: "Could you please have the papers in my name, but have them addressed to 'Mrs Lexie MacDonald'?" The Chairman, who had stayed at Glenbogle for the day before the Ball & been particularly harsh on Lexie's housekeeping, recognised the name, squirmed visibly & then smiled: "Ah, congratulations. Of course, that will be no problem Mr MacDonald. I'll see to it personally." Archie held back a sigh of relief, it was nearly over: "Good. Now, unless there's anything else you need me to sign?" There wasn't & a couple of minutes later Archie left Lassles Bank for the last time in his life, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Golly stood tall & stretched. His back hurt from bending but he wasn't about to let young Duncan next to him see that. Instead he had a thought: "Duncan, I'm going to check on the doe. It won't be long, but when I saw Lexie, she said the meal would be served at six & I have a few other things to do." Duncan looked up surprised: "But Golly, you know I'm not supposed to do this alone, not after Jamie & all; Hector's orders." He said earnestly. Golly sighed. Sometimes, in spite of himself, he forgot how 'unique' Duncan could be: "Well then, you can help me pack away & then go & see about moving that truck of Molly's from the Library to her Studio." Duncan looked horrified & Golly read his mind: "No-one could lift that up the stairs alone; we'll move it tomorrow. Molly said she needed someone to help her unpack it first." He explained. "Duncan's face brightened: "Oh, ok. No problem." With that they cleared up & went their separate ways, Duncan striding purposefully over to the house (as he always did when given a job to do), & Golly quickly checking on the doe, before doubling back & setting himself up at the work bench in his cottage. It took Archie longer than he thought to find a suitably sophisticated- looking jewellers for what he needed. When he did, he tried to smarten himself a little before he went inside. He wasn't really one for suits (if ever absolutely had to dress up he was, surprisingly perhaps given his past attitude, more comfortable in his kilt). After the last horrendous year or so his old bank was the last place he'd felt like treating with respect, but now he wished he had taken more care in choosing his clothes. He needed these people to take him seriously & here he was looking like he'd been dragged though a hedge backwards! Going in to buy an engagement ring was one thing, but placing a design order for a 24 carat band was, he suspected, going to be a different matter altogether! There was only one thing for it, he sighed, if this place was anywhere near as posh as he thought it was, he might have to 'Play the Laird' to get served at all. It was the last thing he wanted to happen, for Lexie, he would risk it. He took a minute to get the design exactly right in his mind's eye. He would settle for nothing less than perfection. After one last check on Aunt Sarah's ring, he took a deep breath & rang the shop security bell. His task was difficult because by design the metal was far too frail to be reused, but Golly smiled quietly to himself as he sat down to gently take a piece of sandpaper to the 'ring' young Lexie had given him. Lexie's request was an unusual whimsical one, particularly for such a headstrong girl, but, despite being anything but sentimental normally, Golly wouldn't have refused to do this little job for the world. He could see more than one set of fireworks in the future for her & Archie, but he was secretly delighted for them. Archie, in particular had been through so much for Glenbogle that they deserved happiness. For far too long now Golly had stood by, hands tied, unable to do anything but watch as that 'city lady' had spun this place 'til it stood on it's head, becoming less & less like the Glenbogle he knew & loved with each passing day. Oh, there was no doubt she had done some good things, but in his humble opinion, she had done much more insidious mischief. If she had kept just to her job it wouldn't have been so bad, but the way she had tried to get between young Archie & Lexie had been just plain wrong & more than once he'd had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself from saying so. She was gone for good now though. Although Duncan (Whom Golly would bet his last penny was secretly sweet on Lexie himself.), would need pulling up by his bootlaces at first & Hector would have some hot words to say on the matter; Golly was fairly confident that good sense & love would win out in the end. A few minutes later, happy with his efforts, Golly put the now smooth & safe 'ring' carefully in his pocket, cleared his things away, got washed up & made for the main house & his meal with a lighter heart than he'd had for many a day. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. 8

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 8 "Duncan, do be careful dear!" Molly cried alarmed as Duncan came perilously close to knocking a photo-frame from a shelf which he was trying to fit one too many books onto. "Sorry Molly." He said blushing, before dropping the offending book on the floor with a resounding thud & turning an even deeper hue of red. "Sorry." He mumbled again. Molly smiled kindly at him. "That's alright Duncan, no harm done, nothing broken, leave those & help me unfold this." She was holding a brightly coloured patchwork quilt. "It's lovely." Duncan grinned taking the 2 top corners. "Did you make it?" Molly couldn't help but laugh as she shook her blonde curls: "Good heaven's no! I couldn't sew in a straight line for all the tea in China. That's why I leave all the mending to Lexie! I bought this 30 years or more ago when Hector & I were first married. He had to go to Dundee or somewhere on business & I went along to keep him company, as you do. Anyway, whilst Hector was in his meeting or whatever, I went for a walk nearby & saw a church hall holding a fete. I looked around for a while & then I saw this at the very back of one of the stalls; I just couldn't resist it. I remember it cost me £2:00, a lot of money in those days, and Hector was cross with me because that meant we had to take a second class train carriage on the way home & we didn't have enough money for sandwiches. It was three days before he'd speak to me properly again!" Duncan giggled, he could see that scene all too well. They spread the quilt out by the slightly open window to air as Molly continued to chatter: "I'd always meant to use the colours in one of my pictures but never did get around to it." "It seems a shame to put it away." He replied. Molly looked at him as though he had flicked on a switch: "Duncan, you've just given me a marvellous idea!" "I did?" Duncan looked lost. "Yes dear. It needs to air properly, but then it would look lovely draped over this chair." By now, her hand was resting on the back of a red leather wing-back chair which sat facing the fire-place. Duncan beamed, pleased with himself: "Why do want this trunk upstairs anyway?" he asked emboldened by Molly's praise. "My studio is absolutely overflowing with sketch books; I thought I could put the full ones in here so that I know where they are when I need them." she replied. "Oh, right, good idea." Just then Hector walked in: "Hello troops, how's the 'grand relocation going?" Molly brightened even more: "Ah Hector, remember this?" Hector's eye fell on the quilt: "Yes, I most certainly do; I've never liked travelling in trains from that day to this!" he was trying to sound cross but his eyes were smiling. "You found it in the trunk?" "Yes, though how it got there is something of a mystery. But I've found the perfect place for it at last but it needs airing before I can use it. Can you take it out to Lexie whilst Duncan & I finish unpacking?" "A pleasure my dear, but then I'm off to Kilwillie's place to see that new hound of his he keeps banging on about!" The mention of his old adversary/next door neighbour/best friend, as ever, put a fresh spring in Hector's step. Molly hid a smile at seeing that: "Alright, but please at least try & be back for supper at six, & do ring if you're bringing Kilwillie with you! it's not fair on Lexie otherwise." She pleaded. "Yes, yes." Hector muttered, not really paying attention as he halved the quilt again, wrinkled his nose against the smell of moth-balls threw it over one arm and strode past with Monty & Rommel in toe, stopping to peck his wife on the cheek. Both Duncan & Molly chuckled slightly as Hector closed the door behind him. Archie was let into the shop by a kindly looking older lady. For the moment he was the only customer in Thomas' jewellers. Had this been such a good place to choose after all? The thought struck him that maybe the family already had a preferred jewellers; oh well, it was too late now & he wouldn't have been able to ask his father without facing more awkward questions than he & Lexie were ready for just yet. His nervousness about the whole thing must have been written on his face, for the assistant smiled reassuringly at him as he walked towards the counter. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. 9 and 10

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE: PARTS 9 & 10 "Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" His throat suddenly dry, Archie coughed: "Sorry excuse me. Do you make jewellery to order here?" he asked. "Yes, we have done in the past sir; what did you have in mind?" "Could you make up a design for a an engagement ring?" The assistant's smile broadened considerably. At least now she knew why he was so nervous. "Ah I see. Would you mind waiting here for a moment whilst I fetch my brother? He makes and repairs pieces for us here at Thomas'. Please feel free to look around." "I will, thank you." The assistant smiled reassuringly once more (almost as if trying to convince him that it was safe to stay) & disappeared into the back of the shop & Archie went over to inspect a tray of silver necklaces that caught his eye in one of the glass-topped cases. As an icebreaker (& proof that he had money in his pocket), he would ask to be shown them close-up. Perhaps one of those would be right for Lexie to wear her 'other' ring on. As he thought about Lexie, he couldn't help but miss her, wonder what she was doing at that precise moment & wish that she had chosen to come with him to pick the ring. Then at least he would have been certain that she was happy with it. What if, despite her worries about settings she really wanted a solitaire instead of what he had in mind? Perhaps Lexie, being so modern, would prefer white gold or platinum as opposed to the traditional yellow gold? He would hate for her to feel obliged to wear something she didn't like, for the rest of her life, just because he had bought it for her! He knew he should have asked for a few more tips! Archie shuffled nervously from foot to foot trying to calm the bush full of butterflies that had suddenly appeared in his stomach. This was much worse than his meeting with the Chairman! At least, he consoled himself, the lady at the counter seemed to have taken his enquiry seriously, which was a slight relief. Something about this whole thing so far reminded Archie a bit too much of being sent to the Headmaster's study at school. Perhaps it was because this was one of the few times in his life he was totally dependant on somebody else to get something vital to him just perfect. Unsurprisingly, the sound of people returning to the front of the shop made him jump. "Here we are then Sir. This is my brother Colin Thomas." The lady smiled warmly. Archie turned around & took the proffered hand. Colin Thomas must have been in his mid-fifties. He had brown hair that was starting to let flecks of silver show through & wore half-moon glasses. He too was smiling. "Mr Thomas, it's good of you to see me." "My pleasure, Mr..?" Archie took a deep breath, this was it, the crunch. No sense putting it off anymore: "Call me Archie, Archie MacDonald." Neither sibling said anything but Archie saw the all too familiar light of recognition in their eyes. To his relief that disappeared as Colin returned to the business he was there for: "My sister Rosemary tells me you'll be wanting an engagement ring made up?" "Yes." Archie nodded. "Nice to meet you Miss Thomas." "Please, call us Colin & Rosemary." She said. "Thank you, Rosemary." Archie smiled. Whether the MacDonald's had used one firm of jewellers in the past or not, they were going to start today, and he wasn't fool enough to think Clan Patronage would be refused. He was so engrossed in the thought that it took him a second to realise that the Thomas' were waiting for him to speak again. He gave himself a mental shake & continued: "Now, I do need to talk about an engagement ring, but I'd also like to see some of your silver necklaces, please." Colin looked puzzled at this, but Archie didn't take long to explain, & both the Thomas' smiled at the sheer romance of it whilst Archie didn't mind in the least & coloured with pleased embarrassment. Then fuelled by Rosemary's tea & sponge (which Archie suspected was the standard way of treating seriously valuable customers at Thomas'), & the obvious merriment of their task, all three enthusiastically got to work; Archie confident that he'd made the perfect choice of shop at least. PART 10 The day was dragging beyond belief – it was still only ten to one. Lexie wasn't lonely, she was rarely if ever lonely, but she was missing Archie like mad. 'Pining' her mother would more than likely call it. She realised with a stab of guilt that this was the first time she had even thought about her mother in weeks, never mind since becoming engaged! That made Lexie a little sad, but she was not surprised by the thought. Her mother had always been what was politely called 'A Free Spirit'. To Lexie that had in the past meant getting the occasional phone-call when her mother was splitting up with her latest boyfriend, or coping somehow when the whirlwind of a woman came for a visit, & went into 'Mothering Overdrive' taking over Lexie's life entirely in an attempt to make up for the rest of the time. Lexie had to admit though that things had been easier between since Pamela had remarried, but still. Oh, it wasn't that Lexie didn't love her mother, she did; it was just that the relationship was much easier at a distance. Her mother had raised Lexie alone & Lexie was far from ungrateful for the job she had done, but Lexie had her own family now – the MacDonald's. She had regarded them & the rest of the Glenbogle staff as family long before she fell in love with Archie. She didn't know whether anyone else knew this, but it was she who left the flowers by the loch every year on Jamie's birthday. It was just her way of remembering him & what a good friend he had been to her. Even though she'd never actually met him Lexie had silently 'poured her heart out' to Archie's older brother on many a long, lonely walk on the estate. The thought made one or two tears spill down her cheeks (she seemed to be doing an awful lot of 'howling' just lately!), & she had to wipe them away quickly on her sleeve as the back door squeaked open. Lexie's heart couldn't help itself, it skipped a beat in anticipation, & she had to fight like crazy to mask her disappointment & smile when she saw Hector standing there & not his son: "Hector, this is a rare event, you in my kitchen, what can I do for you?" she asked a little hurriedly, acutely aware that she was still wearing Archie's sweater & what a seemingly intimate thing that was to do. Hector, however, didn't seem to notice a thing. He was far too busy trying to keep Rommel from snapping & pawing at the edges of the quilt. "Down Rommel, bad dog! That's it! No dog biscuits for you today. My dear wife will both our 'guts for gartters' if you so much as loosen a stitch!" Here he looked up as if he had completely forgotten his Housekeeper was in the room, which, knowing Hector, he probably had: "Ah yes, Lexie, well, it's actually more what you can do for Molly. She found this in the Library trunk & wants it airing. Got some 'grand scheme' or other for it, I expect!" Lexie who had been smiling at Hector's conversation with the dog, quickly pulled her face back into a neutral but happy expression as he looked up. "Of course, that's no problem. I've a load to hang out in a bit, I'll do it then." She said relieving him of his burden. "Yes, yes, just so. Heal, you crackpot canine!" With that Hector left & Lexie went back to trying to fill the time until Archie's return. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. 11 and 12

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE: PARTS 11 & 12 PART 11 Archie tried hard not to hover at Colin Thomas' shoulder as he worked on design sketches but it was difficult. He was so anxious that the ring be perfect. He had explained his idea as best he could, but still. Rosemary had advised him well on the silver chain, so when she asked him about the choice of stones he was confident: "Rubies & diamonds please." "Ok; no problem. Would you like to choose the stones yourself or will your young lady be helping out?" she asked trying not to sound nearly as curious as she felt. "No, Lexie left the choice entirely to me." Rosemary's smile grew even wider: "Lexie's a really pretty name. Do you have a picture?" Archie smiled & got the printout from his wallet. "Here you go." "Ah, now I see why you want rubies. Look Colin." Her brother glanced up & smiled: "A pretty lass. Well done Archie." "Thanks. How's it going?" he asked. Colin handed Archie the sketch: "What do you think? If you'll take some advice I'd start and end with diamonds, it'd just look better." Before Archie could reply Rosemary chided her brother: "Colin! Let Archie decide for himself; we don't want him thinking we're trying to fleece him!"  
  
Archie chuckled: "Don't worry Rosemary, I'd never think that. Colin, that's great; you're the expert I'll be guided by you, money's no object for this." Rosemary looked relieved: "As you wish. I do have a question though. Why did you choose the channel setting? It's normally raised or solitaire setting for an engagement ring." "It was the one thing Lexie asked of me; said she'd worry about it less that way. Oh that reminds me, Lexie wanted the aquamarine valued if that's ok?" he asked. "Of course; can I see it? This shouldn't take long. I'll measure it as well." Rosemary put out her hand out for the ring. Archie fought reluctance & handed it over. He knew that once again he was being irrational, but anything to do with Lexie had always brought out his protective streak & now that was stronger than ever. To distract himself from the feeling Archie started mentally planning the fastest route home; the roads would be much busier at this time of day & the last thing he wanted was to get stuck in a traffic jam! Rosemary's return brought him back to the present: "Lexie is in for a pleasant surprise. This should be insured for £400." Rosemary smiled. "She'll be delighted!" Archie agreed, gratefully putting it back in his pocket. "Is there anything else you need; a deposit?" "Well, we do usually ask 10%, but the silver chain will cover that." Colin replied. "Now Archie, if you'll just come with me & choose the stones, that'll be all for today." PART 12 Molly pottered around her garden tending to the Glenbogle roses; this time though her mind was elsewhere. When she had been busy with the trunk earlier she hadn't noticed anything but when Lexie had brought the quilt back earlier, something had seemed different about the younger woman. Molly knew what she hoped it was, but she still hardly dared to think the thought. Not wanting to set herself up for a disappointing fall, she cut a few of the roses that were about to turn, went & laid one on Jamie's grave & took the rest inside to decorate the dining-table. Archie drove as close to the speed limit as he dared, grateful that Colin had told him about the bypass road. Given a little luck, that would cut about half an hour off his journey's to & from the city from now on. Not only was he hungry & tired, but he'd been away from Lexie for a lot longer than he'd intended! Hopefully they'd be able to spend some time together later; after all he did have to give her the chain! He'd decided not to mention the Bank change to anyone until he had to. Ok, so maybe he was being a little cowardly, but who could blame him for wanting to enjoy life for a while? Almost before he knew it, he'd crossed the Estate bridge, passed Golly's croft & found himself on the gravel drive leading up to the house. His heart was hammering at the thought of seeing Lexie. Lexie's heart leapt into her throat as she heard the front door open, but she did her best to stay calm as Duncan was helping her lay the dinner- table. Duncan looked of the window. "Archie's back. Good I'm starving! What is dinner anyway?" "Oh um, broth, followed by steak & potatoes with rice pudding; I thought Archie deserved a treat after yesterday." Lexie realised that she sounded a little dreamy & quickly changed the subject: "Is Hector back yet?" Duncan nodded: "He's in the Billiard Room putting the Glenbogle Fragment away." "Good, we'll be eating in about 40 minutes. Can you tell Hector that please?" "Sure Lex. Hi Archie." The two men had met in the hallway. "Hi Dunc, how did clearing the inlet go?" "Nearly done, we'll finish first thing; Golly wanted to check on the doe & Molly needed my help. How'd you go in the city?" "Oh fine; just a few loose ends to tie up with the Bank. Where's Lexie?" Lexie's brunette head appeared around the dining-room door at the mention of her name: "Here oh 'Laird & Master', at your beck & call as always." Duncan had by now, turned away and so failed to see the sly little wink that accompanied her answer. Archie saw it though and felt his insides turn to mush; keeping this secret was going to be a lot more difficult than he'd thought! He tried his best to regain his composure though; he'd get his 'revenge' later! "Hi Lex; how was your day?" he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice. "Long, and if I never see another wine glass again it'll be soon." She answered honestly. "Dinner's almost ready though, so go wash up & it'll be on the table." "Ok 'Sweetheart'." He said mouthing the second word & disappearing. The rest of Glenbogle's extended family were seated at the dinning-table as Archie came back from the bathroom; all that is except Lexie who was getting ready to serve the broth. He shot her a smile as his father greeted him: "Ah Archie my boy! Where the devil have you been all day?!" "Hello father. I had to go into the city to tie up a few loose ends with the Bank after yesterday; everything is sorted out now though." He said as he sat down. "Yes well, it's good the old place is 'ours' again. Shame Stella had to leave though, still with a promotion like that I wouldn't blame her." Archie stole an anxious glance at Lexie. She had gone pale was a little tight-lipped but hiding it well. By now she was serving Golly and he smiled his thanks & changed the subject: "Ah Molly, Lexie, I thought you'd want to know; the doe should be fine." "Oh good. You've worked so hard with her, it'd be a shame to loose her. Could you pass the potatoes please, Hector?" The rest of the meal was more relaxed & with a little steering of the conversation no further mention was made of Stella. Archie's smile grew wider and wider as each course of his favourite supper was set before him. By the time the rice pudding arrived he was beaming and could no longer resist paying Lexie a complement. "This is great Lex; you've earned yourself some help with the washing-up." She was putting his sweet down in front of him so she was close enough to whisper: "That's the idea!" Archie polished off the end of his meal in record time & headed for the kitchen as quickly as he could get away. TO BE CONTINUTED... 


	10. 13

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE: PART 13 Archie reached the kitchen & found Lexie was already standing at the sink getting her least favourite job out of the way. He couldn't help but stand at the door for a second, allowing himself to 'enjoy the view'. However, soon he couldn't resist any longer & spoke up: "Hi Lex. Thanks for supper; you're spoiling me." "I couldn't resist; did you have a good day?" "Yes." He replied kissing her. "I got your chain, got someone who'll make your ring, had the other one valued..." "...and? What is it Archie? You're holding something back, I can tell." Lexie had been teasing at first but then she saw the seriousness in Archie's eyes. "I, er, dumped Lassles." "Oh Archie, you didn't!" Lexie gasped. Archie nodded. "Look Lex, we were done with them anyway. We & the Estate both need to start over." "& it's done?" Another nod. "So who should I switch my account to?" she asked brightly. Archie beamed. This was Lexie's way of showing complete faith in him. "First Edinburgh." He answered before kissing her thoroughly. Several minutes later Archie surprised Lexie by taking her by the hand and leading her out into the garden. "Archie?" Before replying the Laird took the box containing the silver necklace out of his back pocket: "Lex, if you don't like this just tell me & I'll change it, ok? I thought it might be a bit chunky, but I told Miss Thomas (the lady at the jewellers) everything, showed her your picture & she said she thought this would be best. I'll do until the proper engagement ring is ready anyway." During Archie's little speech Lexie had reached into her own pocket & retrieved the ring pull which Golly had discreetly slipped back to her whilst she was serving his supper. It lay on her palm as Archie opened the box. Lexie beamed: "It's lovely Archie; just right." It was a little chunkier than she normally would have worn, but then her 'ring' would have slipped off anything smaller. A relieved looking Archie put the 'ring' on the chain, laid it gently in place & kissed her neck just above the clasp. Lexie giggled: "Hey that tickles!" Archie's eyes took on an 'evil' gleam: "Oh, it does, does it? And where else might my lady-love be ticklish, pray tell?!" Realising her mistake too late, Lexie backed away & raised her hands too ward off 'attack': "Archie!" she said warily. Archie was now 'a man with a plan' however & Lexie was forced to flee in the direction of the Estate Office with her fiancé hot on her heels. They were soon so busy squealing with laughter that they never knew that they were being watched from a nearby shadow. TO BE CONTINUTED... 


	11. 14 and 15

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE: PARTS 14 & 15 PART 14 Down in the village about half an hour later one of the villagers answered a fairly late knock on her front door & was surprised at whom she found on her doorstep. Quick to gather her wits however, she soon ushered her visitor inside & put the kettle on. Unusually, the regular visitor remained almost silent as the tea was poured & soon a worried Liz could see that she was going to have to start the conversation: "Duncan, what on earth is the matter? What's wrong?" "That's just it Auntie Liz,..." he sighed despairingly "...there's nothing wrong at all. Everything's perfect, just as it should be." By now 'Auntie Liz' was thoroughly confused. "I think you'd better just take your time & start at the beginning." She said, setting down her teacup & sitting back to listen carefully. PART 15 Perched as she was on Archie's lap, Lexie didn't really feel like being serious but this had to be said: "Archie, you do realise that you're father's going to be furious about this, all of this, don't you?" Lexie asked a little fearfully. "Yes Lex, I realise, believe me I do. And I'm not looking forward to the fireworks when he finds out! But then my father's been furious at pretty much everything I've ever done since Jamie died, at first, anyway. He'll come round, he always does. And if not, well, that's his problem." "But Archie!" "But nothing Lex; I've all but tip-toed around him for the past couple of years & it's time it stopped. Mother forgave me years ago & you are all the proof I need that I've finally forgiven myself. It's time my father realised that I have a right to a life of my own. Whether he ever forgives me or not, I can't stay in sack-cloth & ashes forever. Jamie wouldn't have wanted that." Lexie couldn't say anything so she settled for a kiss instead. When the tale was told Liz let out a long breath. She had always known this conversation would be around the corner. "Well Duncan, you've known ever since Archie came back this would happen. Lexie told you how she felt right off; you know she did." "Aye, but there's knowing & knowing, you know?!" Duncan sighed. Liz's heart went out to him. She could see that now wasn't the time to mention his crush on Stella & that her nephew would be hurting pretty badly for a while no matter what she said. "Tell me something Duncan. Would you work for Archie even if he wasn't Laird?" Liz asked. "Course, why?" Duncan asked, confused. "And Lexie told me at the Ball about the dress. You're already doing the right thing not saying anything to anyone Duncan. I'm proud of you." "Thanks." Duncan tried his very best to smile & knowing Auntie Liz was right, he allowed himself to be comforted a little by the prospect of home- made shortbread. TO BE CONTINUTED... 


	12. 16

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 16 Up early to try & capture the perfect light for her latest painting, Molly was dismayed to find that her mind was not on her canvas. Instead it was on the possible, no make that the probable, near future. There was going to be an almighty blow-up between her husband & son, that much was sure. Something else she was sure of how she felt about it. Maybe she should try & think of a way of preparing the groundwork for her husband's reaction. The big question was how? "Ok Archie, I'll take the top end, you take the bottom." Duncan instructed as he & Archie dragged Molly's art trunk to the top of the stairs. "Fine; but I need a chance to get my breath back first." Archie gasped. As both he & Duncan sat down on the top step of the second flight to recover, Archie found himself a little surprised. Duncan was normally much happier taking instructions than giving them. Not that Archie minded or anything; it was just unusual, that was all. There was an uncertain silence between the two for a while & then Duncan asked the question that they both knew wasn't really a question at all: "Archie, you know I'd work for you even if you weren't Laird, right?" Archie looked up surprised. He saw the look on Duncan's face and knew that the Head Ranger knew: "Thank you Duncan, that means a lot to me." He offered his hand to be shaken but was surprised and pleased to find himself enveloped in a manly hug. A few seconds later it was Duncan who got things back to track: "You ready? Molly's waiting for this." Archie decided as he got to his feet that now was a good time to lighten the mood a little: "Hey Dunc, at least now I know why you wanted me to be the one to be in danger of getting squashed!" Duncan sighed one last sigh, smiled & took the weight of his end of the chest. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. 17

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 17 Monty, Rommel & Useless were busy taking Hector for a walk around the loch, when Monty's surprised yap made Hector jump. "What is it boy?" the old man asked, slightly breathless. By now both terriers were scrabbling in a patch of earth not far in front of their beloved master with Useless the Spaniel living up to his name & watching from the side. Curious now, Hector used his walking stick to help him take a closer look. It took him a couple of moments for him to realise what his pets had come across. What he saw both surprised & shocked him. Leaving Monty with strict instructions to "Stay & Guard" but taking Rommel & Useless with him Hector hurried off to find his son and his trusted Ghillie. Meanwhile Archie & Duncan had now finally reached Molly's studio with the trunk & threw themselves grateful into the armchair & window-seat respectively puffing & panting. Molly's heart went out to them: "Thank you. But oh you poor things; you must be shattered! Let me go and get you some water!" with that she hurried off. Recovered a little now, Duncan sat up straighter & looked at his boss: "Archie?" "Hmm?" Archie looked up and saw the seriousness in Duncan's face as the Head Ranger spoke: "You do know I'll kill you if you ever hurt Lexie, right?" Archie nodded soberly: "Yes Duncan I know that, but I can tell you nothing more than that I love Lexie heart and soul & I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt her." "Good, right, that's all I needed to hear." Before anything else could be said Molly came bursting in no water anywhere in sight: "Archie! Archie! Come quickly! Your father says he's found something of Jamie's down by the Loch!" Archie was on his feet instantly, all tiredness swept away on a surge of adrenaline: "Mother, find Golly & start the Land Rover; Duncan ring Lord Kilwillie, get him over here ASAP(depending on what father's found we might need an independent witness), then find Lexie & get her down there. I'll go get some spades and fetch the good malt; I've got a feeling we're all going to need it!" With that everyone scattered. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. 18

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 18 By the time Archie reached the Land Rover with the spades in one hand & the tea flask full of whisky in the other, both his parents & Golly were already waiting for him. Preoccupied as he was, Archie did notice that Golly had wisely taken the driver's seat. As ever, Archie's first thought when it came to anything to do with Jamie was his beloved mother's welfare. He kissed her on the cheek as he climbed in beside her. Understanding, she squeezed his hand & tried to smile. Buoyed up by his mother's unfailing support, Archie turned to his father: "So what happened?" he asked as Golly started the engine. Hector did his best to explain in a slightly shaken voice, adding that the dogs had uncovered what appeared to be a large box. On closer inspection Hector had just been able to make out Jamie's name painted on the lid, but hadn't wanted to lift it himself or without the family there. "Do you know anything about the box, son?" Golly asked glancing at the young Laird in the rear view mirror. "Not that I can remember Golly, no." Archie sighed, wishing more than ever now that he'd tried to remember Jamie instead of trying to forget him. Golly set his jaw & drove on until Hector spotted Monty, who, for once had obediently 'stayed', and had them stop. As they all got out of the Land Rover, Archie found his stomach churning & he prayed that he really could handle this. Duncan stormed into the living-room, shattering Lexie's rare few moments of peace. "Lexie! Lexie! Archie needs us down at the Loch, NOW! It's Jamie!" "Duncan, calm down! What's this about Jamie?!" Lexie was understandably startled & confused. Duncan who was bent double with his hands on his knees, lifted his head & tried to suck in oxygen as he explained: "Hector thinks he's found a box of Jamie's things by the Loch. Archie's already down there; he's asking for you. Meet me by the quad-bike as soon as you can; I've to ring Kilwillie." He got a few steps into the hallway & then suddenly skidded to a halt & then turned back: "Oh, & Lex, tuck your chain in; it's showing." Concerned as she was for Archie & the family, Lexie realised exactly what Duncan meant & kissed him on the cheek, squeezing him on the shoulder as she hurried past on her way to find blankets for cold & shock: "Thank you Duncan." She beamed TO BE CONTINUED... 


	15. 19

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 19 "Hello, Kilwillie Castle. Badger speaking. How may I assist you?" "Badger? It's Duncan Mackay from Glenbogle. Can I speak to Lord Kilwillie please? It's urgent!" May I ask why sir?" the old butler asked somewhat surprised. Duncan explained & Badger was even more surprised: "Let me just get this clear. Young Mr. Macdonald needs Lord Kilwillie down by your Loch at Glenbogle as soon as possible because something of young Master Jamie's has been found?" It was then that Duncan realised that Kilwillie was well within earshot of the conversation: "WHAT! Badger, bring the car right around! I'll drive!" For the second time in two days Lexie found her heart hamming, but this time with nerves not excitement. She also had a horrible fluttering feeling in her stomach this time though; she knew that any mention of Jamie would bring down the invisible barrier between Hector & Archie again. As she held on for grim death behind Duncan on the quad-bike Lexie bit her lip & willed the bike to speed up. It was one of those moments when the oddest things seem to pop into one's head & all Lexie could think about was whether she would be able to fight the now instinctive urge to run straight to Archie's side. She would, she decided, go immediately to Molly & put a blanket around Lady MacDonald's shoulders. Molly would understand. The box appeared to be made of red tin with what once would have been painted with a white 'J' on the lid. As Archie carefully cleared the earth away, he found himself trying to avoid his father's eye. It felt like he had been caught doing something wrong; though of course he knew he hadn't. The thought crossed his mind that Lizzie would need to be told, about everything. The lid of the box was now clear but yielded no more clues as to the contents. Suddenly Archie felt a hand on his shoulder & Golly silently took over the digging. Archie wouldn't have wanted to speak even if he had the breath & only when he had done his turn did he risk a look at his parents. They were standing side by side, a few paces back for safety's sake, with the dogs at their feet. His mother looked pale & anxious & his father looked tense. Even though Golly was not tired, he left the last few spadefuls to Archie, because that was the right thing to do. It was then that the engine of the quad-bike broke the expectant silence. Lord Killwillie didn't drive himself very often & as a consequence of that & his nervous state his steering was even more erratic than ever. He was certain that he would have much less shaken if Badger had announced that a monster had been found in Loch Bogle; but this! This went to the very core of who his best friends (surrogate family) were & they had asked for him, Kilwillie! He couldn't remember anyone ever having asked for him before! One thing he did notice though; Hectors man Mackay had said that Archie had asked for him. That, to Kilwillie, meant not a snub from Hector, but instead that the younger man was now truly the Laird. Whatever had been found, be it a rag or a dinkie toy, it would as precious as gold to Hector, & especially Molly because it had belonged to Jamie. It would mean a lot to Kilwillie to, for Jamie had been his Godson; Archie's Godfather was 1 of Hectors old army pals. Kilwillie had just blared his horn to move some stubborn sheep off the road, when he saw the MacDonald family Land Rover, up on some high ground near the Loch. He noticed to that Duncan & Lexie were getting off a quad-bike to join the group. Parking a little way away, he took a deep breath, braced himself for what was to come & got out of the car. TO BE CONTNUED... 


	16. 20

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 20 Shaking like a leaf, Archie very careful lifted the box from the ground, fearing that it would fall apart & acutely aware that Jamie had been the last person to touch it. He stood there for a second, looking at it, conflicted. Should he give it to his mother or his father? He looked around desperately for inspiration, but in the end he wasn't surprised where it came from. As if he could understand, little Useless looked up at Archie, left his place between Monty & Rommel & lay down at Molly's feet. Archie let out the breath he had been holding & walked over to Molly. As he did so, he caught Lexie's eyes & instantly wished he hadn't for her eyes were full of unshed tears. Swallowing hard himself, Archie handed the tin to Molly, keeping a hand underneath for fear she would drop it. With some effort Molly prised the lid open but did not lift it yet. Feeling that Molly, Hector & Archie should be the first to see, Lexie took at step back & was eternally grateful to feel Duncan slip his hand into hers. Meanwhile Golly had got a travel blanket from the Land Rover & spread it out on the ground nearby with Kilwillie keeping it in place with 4 flat stones. Only then, when everything was as it should be, did Molly lift the lid. The first thing Archie remembered was just how organised his elder had been. The box was full but very neatly packed. The first thing Molly took out was a small notebook. She handed it straight to Hector, who undid the popper on the front & opened it. "This notebook belongs to James Clarence MacDonald, aged 9..." Hector read with tears streaming down his wrinkled old cheeks. "If anyone find finds this at school please bring it to classroom 4, if it's found at home give it to Golly & he will get it back to me." "He sounds like such a serious wee thing." "Jamie was always the sensible 1 of our trio." It wasn't until Archie answered her that Lexie realised she had voiced the thought aloud. She held Duncan's hand even more tightly fearing that if she followed her instincts & touched Archie they would both have broken down & now was not the time for that; she at least, needed to be strong. Meanwhile, Hector flicked through the pages of the book. Through tear- filled eyes Lexie could just make out childish drawings on them. Molly chose that moment to reach into the box again. "Here Kilwillie, it's long past time you got this back." She said, offering the old family friend something small wrapped in fragile tissue paper. They both clearly knew what was in the little package for Kilwillie turned pale & shook his head vigorously & said in an unsteady voice: "No, Molly, I couldn't possibly!" Hector looked up: "Yes you can Kilwillie; it's yours. Didn't you always tell Jamie it was only a loan until..." his voice faltered. "Until he was old enough to buy 1 of his own." Kilwillie finished in a horse whisper, taking the package & very carefully unwrapping the paper to reveal his old, personalised, Swiss Army knife. By now Hector had laid the book on the blanket making sure it couldn't blow away & returned to Molly's side. Meanwhile Lexie began to shake. Seeing this Golly put a blanket over her shoulders & poured another nip from the flask, silently insisting she drink it, which she did. Fleetingly it crossed Kilwillie's mind to wonder why Lexie should be taking this so personally, but he was too caught up in his memories to spare Hector's housekeeper more than a second's thought. Molly now handed the box to Archie. He was unsure whether to take something from it. His thoughts turned to his sister; it was obvious now that they would each take something & he didn't want Lizzie to feel any more left out than she had to. "Father?" "Yes Archie?" As Hector replied he looked older & more frail than Archie had ever seen him. "We should send for Lizzie. It's time Martha had a room here anyway." "You're right my boy; I'll telephone her as soon as possible." He agreed. "Have her come for the reopening of the dining-room & because I want to see my God-daughter; some things shouldn't be said over the phone." Archie sighed. "As you say." Hector nodded. Here Lexie bit back a sob. She, of course, knew of something else that Lizzie shouldn't find out about down a receiver. Golly saw that despite the circumstances, he had to act. He put a hand on Archie's shoulder & leaned close to whisper: "Archie, son, let's take this inside; the whiskey's running low & the women-folk are headed for shock." As usual Archie realised that Golly was, of course quite right. He turned to Molly: "Mother, this probably shouldn't be exposed to the open air for too long. It'd be best for you to take this back to the house; you to Father, I want Lizzie to know as soon as possible. It's only right; remember though, just ask her down for the re-opening. Golly will drive you home." His tone left no room for argument, so Hector gently laid the small book back in the tin & headed for the Land Rover with his terriers trotting at his heals. Molly laid the lid on the box & followed with the utmost caution. Golly went on ahead to open the doors. Archie turned to his Head Ranger: "Duncan, can you refill the hole? Lord Kilwillie, would you mind finding something to mark the area please?" Duncan already had the shovel in his hand. Kilwillie nodded: "Will a stone do?" "Fine. Then would you mind taking Lexie back to the House please? I'll be a while." With that he walked away down the hill, obviously needing to be alone, shock clearly setting in for him to. Useless stayed close to heal & followed. Hearing her name mentioned Lexie, who until now had been as still as a statue, turned to Kilwillie: "Can you drop me off at the croft? Golly won't mind & I need to make a private phone call." She asked. "Of course my dear, I'll wait for you; but what about Archie, surely one of us should go after him?" he asked concerned. "He'd reject us just now. I know where he'll be & Useless will fetch us if we're needed." A surprised Kilwillie shot a look at Duncan as he handed over the stone he'd found but the Head Ranger's barely perceptible shake of the head stopped any protest. Instead he very gently put his penknife in his top pocket & got out his car keys: "Whatever you think best, of course. Now, let's get you to the croft, shall we?" With that, Duncan was left to clear up (not that he objected in the circumstances), & head back to his room to sort this mess of a day in his mind. TO BE CONTINUTED... 


	17. 21

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 21 Molly sat at the desk in the study & stared out of the window but for the first time in many years she was blind to the exquisite view of the Glen. The box sat in front of her, still closed. Part of her (a big part), wanted to charge in & explore everything it held, but still she held back. It would be painful; much too painful. Why, oh why did Jamie always do this to her? Every time it seemed like she had him tucked up safe in the warm, cosy part of her heart she wanted to keep him in, he'd burst out, just like the boisterous child he always had been, & rampage his merry way all over her poor, battered soul. She was stirred from her reverie by her husband's hand on her shoulder. She took his hand & squeezed it: "It's done?" she asked. "Yes, just as per instructed. Lizzie was surprised, but she'll be here." Hector assured his wife. "Good. Archie will be pleased. It will be lovely to see her & Martha again. Lizzie can have her old room & Martha the one across the hall. Do you think Golly would find the time to make Martha a playhouse?" "Our beloved grand-daughter will have a finer playhouse than money can buy;" Hector predicted confidently, "& I'll see to it that there are fairy- tales bought for the library. According to Lizzie Martha loves being read to." Reluctantly but lovingly Molly picked up the box: "We'll keep this with the fragment for now; it'll be safe there." "That would be best. Archie will want to see the notebook though." Hector replied, opening it & retrieving the book before taking the box & turning for the Billiard Room. His wife looked away as if afraid to see any more, but Hector let it pass, for now. They'd both been through more than enough for one day. It wasn't until they were driving to the croft that Kilwillie realised that he'd never really talked to Lexie before. Oh, he always greeted her whenever they met of course, but they'd never really talked. There'd been the 'indoor cricket' match but that had been a group thing. He had employed her as a cook for a very brief time, but that was different. He really wasn't sure what to do; should he try & talk or should he remain silent? With what he thought he had seen earlier, should he treat her like staff or like family? This was all so difficult! It certainly wasn't made any easier by his own emotional state; getting his knife back had been a real shock and something he'd never expected! Thank goodness the journey was such a short one! For the first time in longer than he cared to remember, Golly was stuck for what to do next. Would Hector & Molly need him or should he let them be? No, some things were still private, even for a clan family like the MacDonalds. His instincts told him that now was not the time to go after Archie & yet, working, for once, didn't seem like the right thing to do either. Instead, he sat on the terrace steps & thought. He thought about the past, his memories of all the MacDonald children (especially Jamie), & about how much he'd always hated feeling helpless, just as he did right now. Surely there must be something he could do? Some retainer he was if he couldn't be of use to 'his' family at times like this. Then, suddenly, it came to him. It would be his job to make sure the news that was bound to spread about this stuck as closely as possible to the facts; it shouldn't be turned into gossip or, even worse, a ghost story. Golly sighed heavily as he stood up. Truth to tell, he wasn't too keen on Kilwillie's posh but wimpy manservant Badger, but sometimes, for the good of the Family, these things just had to be done. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	18. 22

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 22 BY: ANGLEROSE Kilwillie & Lexie pulled up outside the croft & having let Lexie out Kilwillie wondered what to do next. He followed her into the small house. She still hadn't said a word to him, but she had tried to smile when he opened the car door. Clearly she knew her way around the croft for she went straight to the phone, leaving him standing. This left him feeling a bit lost; what should he do now? Then he noticed the kettle by the sink. Tea; people always drank tea for shock didn't they? He seemed to remember Nanny doing that whenever he took a tumble or whatever around the Castle. And it would give him something to do; if he could remember how to do it! He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this himself! Still, it couldn't be that hard! Lexie picked up the phone & dialled but she was shaking so hard that she misdialled & had to start again. The one thing she had decided on the journey over here was that she would follow Archie's lead & invite her mother & stepfather up for the re-opening of the dining room. Archie wouldn't mind in the least & that weekend was her mother's wedding anniversary anyway, so there was the perfect excuse. As the phone began to ring Lexie tried to take a few steadying breathes; she really didn't want to have to muster the courage to do this twice. If Pamela noticed the waver in her only child's voice (which she was bound to do), Lexie would simply be truthful about the box; that would be the easiest way to handle things. It was just then that Kilwillie set a mug of strong tea down beside her, indicating that it contained 3 sugars. Lexie hid a grimace behind a grateful smile; she normally only took 1 sugar & the brew looked strong enough to hold up the Glenbogle Bridge, but Kilwillie was as shaken as she was by the day's events & only trying to help. Just then there was a voice at the other end of the line: "6742, Pamela speaking." Lexie sighed with relief: "Mam, hi..." Golly took a deep breath to brace himself as he rang the doorbell of Kilwillie Castle. He had only been inside a few times, & although he like harmless, bumbling Kilwillie (in small doses), the man's home with all its overstated pomp made Golly very uncomfortable. A couple of minutes later, the old, very traditional butler appeared in the doorway clearly slightly out of breath: "Oh Golly. M'Lord is not here at the moment; he actually went over to Glenbogle House. Lord Kilwillie was needed to help the family." "Yes Badger I know, I was with him. It's actually you I needed to see. Can I come in?" At this Badger looked somewhat stunned. He quickly regained the composure his profession was famous for however, though he couldn't quite hide a flinch at the sight of Golly's mud-caked boots: "As you wish; follow me to the kitchen?" Golly was not at all surprised to find himself being led around to the back door of the Castle. He carefully made good use of the boot scraper before entering the kitchen. Poor Badger, highly rattled by the day's events so far, clear forgot to offer his visitor a seat. Golly sat down anyway, taking a newly filled hip flask from his back pocket & setting it down on the table. 


	19. 23

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 23 BY: ANGELROSE Archie would never remember how he got there, but he wasn't surprised to find himself at the 'Treasure Chest'. That was the large flat stone at the far end of the Loch that he & Jamie had named for its shape, that the brother's had loved to play Pirates around as small boys. These days, since his return, it was where he automatically came to get away from it all & think. As ever the old place had drawn him like a magnet something about this time was different though. This time Archie was actually trying to think about Jamie instead of trying to forget his brother as he had for so long now. He was thinking so hard that he barely registered lifting Useless up onto the stone beside him; nor did it seem odd that the puppy had followed him. Now that he tried, Archie was both surprised & pleased by how much he remembered & appalled by how much he had forgotten. There were all the games of 'Pirates' here of course. (The sound of Lizzie complaining about being the captured Princess yet again still rang his ears!) He now remembered that whenever Jamie wanted to really wanted to wind him up he would call him 'Baldy' because of his name, but if ever anyone at school did that they would find themselves punched on the nose for their trouble. He remembered the weekend when Lizzie had run away to come & see them at school. At Jamie's insistence, they had hidden her in an out-building for 3 days, causing no end of panic & getting them into no end of trouble when she was discovered. The memories were so vivid now that he could almost feel the Headmaster's cane again now! Among the things that Archie couldn't remember were Jamie's favourite colour was or whether his older brother had been left or right handed. He wondered if Lizzie would remember. They didn't often talk about Jamie in the family, but the box would bring back memories, good & bad, for all of them. The thing that really upset Archie though, the thing that he would afterwards be almost sure had earned him a sympathetic lick on the hand from the doe-eyed Useless, was that he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried, what he brother's voice had sounded like. "I know boy, I know, it's crazy, isn't it? About as crazy as expecting you to understand, but somehow I get the feeling you do anyway." He said stroking the animal's head. It was only then that Archie realised just how much darker & colder the day had become. He shivered: "Come on boy, time to go home; you must be hungry & I could really use several of Lexie's best hugs & a hot toddy." Scooping Useless up into his arms, he hurried back to the house. 


	20. 24

THE TIME BEFORE THE FUTURE – PART 24 Molly had been waiting when Kilwillie & Lexie had returned to the House & had insisted on running Lexie a bath, someone to fuss over made things just a little easier. Lexie had willingly accepted, but was now trying not to make it obvious that she was pacing the hallway watching for Archie. Molly herself was in her studio, watching out of her window, also anxious for her son's return. Despite her emotions up on the hill, she was now sure of it. Greeting Archie should be Lexie's job, not hers. There was one thing she could do however. Her mind made up, she hurried along the hall to Duncan's room. His door was closed but Molly knew this had to be done: "Duncan? Duncan, dear; are you awake?" "Aye Molly, just coming." Duncan sounded a little flustered, & Molly could hear the sound of things hurried being cleared up; then he appeared at the door: "Molly, are you alright? What can I do?" "This is going to sound very odd, but I need you to go to the cellar, find a big bottle of the best Laggamore Whiskey, suggest Hector takes it to the Castle for fear of upsetting me, then make sure that my darling husband & Kilwillie make good use of it. All right?" "Whatever you say Molly, that shouldn't be a problem, but why?" Duncan was understandably puzzled. "Because Duncan, unless I'm very much mistaken, Lexie's downstairs waiting for Archie & well, there are some times when no-one should be alone." She watched as realisation dawned on Duncan's face. "Oh right, you mean..." his words faded out. "Maybe, Duncan, maybe." Molly's cheeks turned the colour of her tea-roses & she turned away. "I'll do up a toddy tray (Archie will probably need one), so when you're done, they'll be coffee ready in the kitchen & see if I can find us a night-time snack." "Ok." Duncan hurried downstairs, his heart full of mixed emotions. Golly drained the last of the hip-flask into Badger's tea having carefully made sure he didn't give the old butler more than he could handle. Golly needed to make sure that Badger got his facts right or even better said nothing at all. Golly hadn't mentioned his worries about rumours; he'd stuck to telling Badger the facts, some things were just understood in these circumstances. Badger listened carefully, commenting only that: "M'Lord will be touched." When told about the penknife. The last of the 'tea' mellowed Badger a good deal & soon he was sharing his own memories of the MacDonald children & Lord Kilwillie's daughter, Flora. Whether it was meant to or not Badger's story mellowed Golly's heart towards the man. The way Badger's eyes misted over when he mentioned 'Miss Flora' showed how lonely he must be under the cover of all that formality & convinced Golly to stay with him until they heard what could only be Kilwillie's return. When that happened he slipped out silently the same way he'd come in. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	21. 25

PART 25  
  
The door opened slowly & to Lexie's great relief, Useless trotted in followed by Archie. Her first instinct was to demand to know where Archie had been, but in the circumstances that was stupid. So, instead she went with her instinct of earlier in the day, leapt up from the hall armchair that Archie so often flopped into after a long day of working on Ben Bogle's slopes, & ran to him. Somehow it was only then, when he felt Lexie's arms around him, that the grief hit Archie & he broke down. Lexie simply stood there, her face buried in his shoulder & clung to him as he had to her a few days earlier. The only thing she noticed was that he was freezing cold. When she felt she could she guided him into the living-room & sat him in front of the roaring fire before pouring them both a very strong toddies. She handed Archie his & sat down beside him, her own drink in her hand. Useless had settled himself by the end of the sofa. In all that time, not a word had been exchanged between the young couple. Only now did Archie find his voice as he raised his glass in salute: "To Jamie." "To Jamie." Lexie echoed. With that, quiet, if not peace, was, for now, restored to the Estate. Duncan arrived by the back door & found Molly sitting at the kitchen table in her dressing-gown, nursing a mug of tea & staring off into space. His heart was heavy. Nevertheless it went out to the older woman & tried not to startle her but she jumped anyway as he entered her eye-line. "Sorry Molly." Duncan said quietly. She smiled serenely in forgiveness: "Tea or Chocolate?" she asked getting up to put the kettle back on. "Tea please. Hector & Kilwillie are away to the Castle. I think I talked Hector into staying over." He shut the door to keep the heat in & sat down.  
  
"Good. Are you alright Duncan?" she put a hand on his shoulder knowingly. "I will be." He said honestly. "You?" "I will be." Duncan tested his tea as Lady MacDonald offered him a biscuit.  
  
"Oatmeal; Jamie's favourite." She said mostly to herself. "Yeah, they're great. Sounds like we'd have liked each other." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them & Duncan had been about to apologise yet again, but then he saw Molly's face. It had a serene look once again: "Yes Duncan, I'm quite sure you two would have been great pals. He loved playing shinty to & you'd have had a willing partner in those computer games of yours, that's for sure." She chuckled gently at that thought. Duncan smiled to. Molly rarely got to talk about her eldest son but now she had the chance she found she wanted to, needed to in fact, & Duncan found that he was more than content to listen. Lexie finished her drink, put her glass down & snuggled down in the crook of Archie's arm. He kissed her gently on the forehead. He felt completely drained. It had been one heck of a day! He was glad she hadn't asked many questions. There was one question he hadn't needed answering; Hector was out of the house for the night. As he sat there watching the fire gently go down, Archie decided that tomorrow he would call the jewellers & check on the progress of the ring. It would help him start to looking towards the future again. He was almost dosing when Lexie spoke up: "Archie, I have a confession to make." "Yeah, how come?" he asked, curious now. "I rang & asked my mother to the reopening of the dining-room." She said. "That reminds me, I should ask Uncle Jolyn. My mother's brother." He explained seeing the puzzled look on Lexie's face. "Last time we heard anything from him he was in Kenya." "Oh right." Lexie was just mildly surprised. By now she was growing used to the McDonald family quirks. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" "You will be, if you tell me you love me." Archie smiled gently. "Well I do love you, but I think I could do better than that." She smiled & stood up, "Stay here." Puzzled, but too comfortable to shift, Archie did as he was told. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	22. 26

Lexie returned 10 minutes later with Molly's quilt over 1 arm & Archie's pyjamas tucked under the other. She was already in her own night-shirt & dressing-gown.

"Here, get changed while I lock up; whatever happens, neither of us should be on our own tonight." She said gently.

"Time to 'finish what we started' huh Lex?" he smiled, referring to their night together on the bunk of the sleeper train that had so nearly turned into something more.

"I don't know." Lexie replied honestly. "All I do know is that we're 'safe' & after today, neither of us have a snowball in hell's chance of sleeping unless we're in each other's arms."

"True." He agreed quietly.

Lexie went out into the vast entrance hall, slid the iron bolts on the huge oak front door home with two loud 'clicks', turned the key in the enormous lock, hid it on the hook concealed behind the long defunct bell-pull & returned to the sitting-room. She found Archie already changed & under the quilt. He grinned as she quickly lifted the quilt, & dressing-gown still on, snuggled into his right side. Before either of them could move or say a word however, Useless leapt onto the sofa & settled himself in the tiny gap between the couple. Archie sighed then chuckled: "It seems we have a chaperone, for now!"

He felt Lexie nod: "For now." She agreed sleepily. "'Night Arch."

"Night Lex." He whispered, but by the time he looked to kiss her she was already asleep. Sighing once more & content if nothing else to have the woman he adored in his arms, Archie settled his head on the cushions & within minutes had fallen into a deep, rejuvenating sleep.


End file.
